The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for vehicle opaque see-through attachment. The invention includes a method and apparatus capable of providing an opaque surface when the lights behind the lens are turned off and capable of providing that the lights are visible from outside the vehicle through the lens when the lights are turned on.
Prior devices included a lens behind a compartment and a light within the compartment. However, the lenses were transparent or translucent, and show the lights when they are both on and off.
Therefore, one of the objects of the present invention is an improved method and attachment for a vehicle providing an opaque lens when the lights are turned off, and providing a see-through lens when the lights are turned on.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a kit which when attached to a vehicle provides an opaque lens when the lights are turned off and which provides a see-through lens when the lights are turned on.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a lens that presents a chromium appearance from outside the vehicle when the lights are turned off and permits the lights to show through the lens when the lights are turned on.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for vehicle opaque see-through attachment wherein the lens between the compartment and the outside of the vehicle includes a first layer and a second layer, one of the first and second layers being translucent or transparent.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical mechanism that is connected to a turn signal capable of being actuated to turn to the left or the right so that if the lights are turned on sequentially to the left if the turn signal is turned left, and are turned on sequentially to the right if the turn signal is turned right.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical mechanism that is connected to the braking system capable of braking or not braking so that the lights are turned on when the braking system is braked and the lights are turned off when the braking system is not braked.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical mechanism that is connected to both the turn signal and the braking system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is attractive in appearance, and which provides a durable and efficient operation.